


Do Unto Others

by FrozenHearts



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: But hey everyone loves eggs, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Friendship, Game Spoilers, Gen, Herald of Andraste, I tried romancing Cassandra first, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm romancing Solas, Implied Female Lavellan/Solas, It didn't go well, Jealousy, Love, Mages, Male Friendship, Mentioned Blackwall, Mentioned Cullen Rutherford, Minor Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, My OC is from my game, My character is merely mentioned, My character is now Inquisitor, OC, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Solas Being Solas, Solas is an Egg, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Varric knows the signs- Solas is in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic has mention of my character in DA:I; this time around, I'm playing the game as an elf mage. Her name is also Sophia (like my qunari mage from my other fic) and I started romancing Solas because I don't really want to wait to recruit the Iron Bull since I'm on Storm Coast right now.
> 
> There will be mentions of how I've played the game so far in this fic, so this is written based on the character I'm playing as and how much I've done so far in-game.

Varric noticed it when they had first met. The woman they called the Herald of Andraste- an elf named Sophia- was a formidable subject. Tall and lithe, she was able to come across as shy yet confident, quick to help and eager to make friends.

And Solas had a weird look on his face when she showed up. Really, it was when Cassandra dragged them both to meet her at the gates of the Hinterlands. A elf mage was quite uncommon, as Solas had often expressed he was the only one.

But then Sophia showed up. And Varric noticed Solas's ever changing looks in her direction. The hesitation whenever she seemed to make a hasty decision, or the small quirk in his brow whenever she spent time with someone other than him.

(Cullen seemed to be on the receiving end of these looks, but Varric wasn't sure if the Inquisitor expressed anything more than a friendly interest in the Templar. It was quite funny, actually.)

This, now, was probably the strangest thing. Varric was sitting with Cole on the steps of Skyhold- the sun was out, and Cole asked of Varric wanted to make flower crowns with him.

"Flower crowns?" Varric huffed, "What do you need those for?"

"The Inquisitor said flower crowns male people happy," Cole replied, "she seemed sad when she told me."

Varric tilted his head, the stone burning his thighs as he sat, "Sad? She seems pretty happy to me."

Cole shook his head, his ridiculous hat obscuring his face. A daisy sat in his palm and Varric watched as the boy... spirit.... whatever Cole was, twirl the stem between his fingers.

"His attention is what she wants," Cole said, "conquests are naught but a way to catch his attention. Heartbreak, it aches my limbs feel heavy, why won't he notice?"

Varric listened, unsure of what to say. Cole's odd way of speaking was not that understandable to most, but he got the gist of it.

"The Inquisitor?" Varric asked, "She's trying to catch someone's attention?"

"Yes." Cole said. He sounded far-away, almost lost. "You."

Varric blew a raspberry, looking around to see if anyone had heard. There was no way! Absolutely none! Before Varric could say anything, Cole lifted his arm, a lomg finger pointing up as someone approached.

"You." Cole repeated.

"Cole, Varric..." Solas cleared his throat, "May I join you?"

Varric grinned, patting the stone next to him. Cole watched unnervingly, his eyes never leaving the elf as he took Varric's invitation. The sun bounced off his bals head, making his scalp gleam.

"Fine day," Solas commented, reaching down to pluck a weed from a crack in the steps, "isn't it?"

"Mmm-hmmm," Varric hummed, "You look troubled, Solas. Care to share what's on your mind?"

Solas frowned slightly, turning the weed over in his palm. His brow furrowed as he inspected the stem, sighing heavily.

"I fear my troubles are for a more private audience than Cole."

Cole actually smiled, ducking his head, "I feel what you feel. What she feels. Maker be with you."

Solas raised an eyebrow, "Cole?"

The spirt or boy or whatever he was stood up, the rays framing his head like a halo. Tipping his hat, he said, "I wish you well. Don't be afraid to put yourself forth."

"I... thank you, Cole."

And then Colw was gone, having disappeared off to who knew where. After a few seconds of strained silence, Solas turned to Varric. His hands fidgeted with the hem of his tunic, knuckles white from the tight grip.

"Cassandra has tried to explain, but I feel.... compelled to ask whether I can have some of your time?"

Varric leaned back, "Little old me? Solas, you know you can ask me anything."

Solas gave that small smile again, "Good. It's a matter of the heart I'd like to discuss, if that's alright. Cassandra tried explaining through your serials, but I thought it better to speak to you."

Varric chuckled. Cole was good, Varric had to give credit where credit was due. Granted, it was obvious from what he'd seen, but he was glad Solas was finally admitting it.

"Is this about the Inquisitor?" Varric said. Solas opened his mouth, gaping as he tried to find the words, going so far as to look even mildly offended, but he closed his mouth, hands skimming his head as he averted his gaze.

"Yes," Solas murmured, "Her. I seem to fail to catch her eye and..."

"Wanted my help?" Varric finished for him.

"If you would." 

 Varric squared his shoulders as he bent down to pick up a flower Cole had evidently dropped- a bright rose, red as the belly of a dragon. Solas scoffed at the thing, although the smirk on his face betrayed his annoyance.

"It was like Cole said," Varric held the flower out to Solas, "The Inquisitor is only doing it to get your attention. She doesn't actually have romamtic interest in them."

Solaa frowned, "I witnessed her and Blackwall in a rather heated discussion yesterday morn. Was that... one of those instances, perhaps?"

Varric nodded, pressing the flower carefully into Solas's hand. He stared at it, eyes full of confused bewilderment, "And what am I to do with this?"

"I dunno if you know this," Varric said, "but usually, giving a girl flowers is a way to say you like her. Try it sometime."

Solas pondered the thought, eyes darting across the courtyard. They scanned the area and Varric followed his lead- he could see Leliana discussing a piece of parchment with Blackwall. Cullen was sat at one of the tents, practicing at swordplay with a few of the foot soldiers. Cassandra and Vivienne were sharing a drink and laughing. Varric made a mental note to tease her about it later, as Cassandra even smiling was a rare sight in itself, and Sera was showing Cole how to do cartwheels, the boy's hat falling from his head as he managed a shaky turn.

And then he finally saw what Solas looked so enraptured about.

The Inquisitor was sitting on the steps across the way, leaning against the rail. Her bob-length dark blonde hair was half-ticked behind her ear, strands falling in her eyes as she tilted her head just so. A book sat in her lap, and her legs were tucked so she fit on the single step as she read.

"I believe I shall try it," Solas confirmed dreamily, his eyes shining with adoration, "Thank you, Varric."

Varric watched as Solas almost ran towards the Inquisitor, bowing hastily as she picked her head up to smile at him with bright pink lips and a tilt of her chin.

Varric turned away as Solas presented the rose to her- a symbol of love. Such moments were quite private, and Varric had to tease Cassandra and congratulate Vivienne- it was rare to make Cassandra laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried romancing Cassandra first, but she only likes dudes, so then I tried Josephine. It was eh. 
> 
> Leliana refused to join my party and I had nothing better to do so I started romancing Solas and it's actually going really well so far.
> 
> (I also didn't want to have to wait for the Iron Bull to show up although I like him and Sera too, but I might start romancing Cullen idk.)


End file.
